Gundam Wing Vampires
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: It's still going on! Sorry about the long wait but...Chapter 5's done and uploaded! Chapter 6's gonna take a little while bear with me...love ya all. Review!
1. Gundam Wing: In the Begining

Gundam Wing Vampires  
  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
  
"So who's going to take him out tonight?" Heero asked, all of the Gundam pilots, except for Quatre, were gathered in their house.  
  
"I really don't want to take him out tonight," Trowa said.  
  
"But someone has to take him out tonight," Duo said insistently. "If someone doesn't' take him out tonight he won't go, and the he'll get sick again."  
  
"I have to go to the dojo tonight," Wufei said looking at the others. "I have a class to teach tonight, I made a commitment last week." He leaned against the wall.  
  
"I have a mission, I can't go," Heero replied at the looks that the others gave him.  
  
"I'll do it," Duo said finally. He sighed and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In another room in the house . . .  
  
"They're gonna make me go out again tonight. I know they will, I don't want to," Quatre moaned sadly into his hands. He was sitting on his bed in the dark. He was holding a stuffed toy in his arms. " I hope Heero doesn't decide to take me. He'll just drag me out the door and . . . and," he stopped and put his head on the toy in his arms. "But if Wufei tries to take me out then he'll tell me not to think of it as a weakness but a strength," he sighted sadly again. "And Duo will be trying to cheer me up. But Trowa would just be really quiet. What am I going to do?" Quatre sadly on his bed with door shut. A soft knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Quatre," Duo called loudly. "Are you in there?" Wufei grabbed his gi and katana and left. Heero stopped outside Quatre's door.  
  
"Hey Duo," Heero said looking at the American pilot. "I'm leaving to go on my mission now. I should be back in a couple of days. Bye."  
  
"See ya!" Duo said cheerfully. Heero left without another word. Duo knocked again only louder. "Quatre! Come on! Let me-!" he stopped when he heard the phone ring. He picked up the phone in the hallway. "Hello?"  
  
'Hi . . . Duo is it?" a familiar female voice replied.  
  
"Yes," Duo said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Trowa."  
  
"Oh, sure. He's still home," Duo replied. "May I ask who's calling?" He looked at Quatre's door.  
  
"This is Catherine, may I please speak to Trowa now?" she asked insistently.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Duo covered the mouthpiece. "TROWA!" Duo yelled, "Phone for you! It's Catherine!"  
  
"I'm coming Duo," Trowa called softly.  
  
"He'll be here in a minute," Duo said to Catherine. "I'll just leave the phone here Trowa."  
  
"Alright," came Trowa's reply as he walked out of the room they had been in. Duo grinned at him.  
  
"Quatre! Come on buddy! Let me in!" Duo called knocking on the door once more.  
  
"Hello?" Trowa said answering the phone.  
  
"Trowa? Thank goodness I got a hold of you! The lion tamer's ill tonight and one of the lions is sick. Can you help? We have a show tomorrow night." Catherine asked imploringly.  
  
"Sure," Trowa replied. "I'll be right over."  
  
"Great! I'll see ya then!" She hung up.  
  
"Duo, I've go to go to the Circus. There's a minor crisis and they need my help," Trowa said at the look Duo gave him.  
  
"Sure, see ya later!" Duo replied as Trowa left. "Quatre!" Duo called.  
  
"Go away Duo!" Quatre called.  
  
"That's it! I'm coming in Quatre! You'd better have clothes on!" Duo called opening the door.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Quatre said angrily. He threw a pillow at the door as Duo opened it.  
  
"Kat-man! You okay in here?" Duo asked walking in. "Why are all the lights out Kats?"  
  
"Go away!" Quatre said angry. He was curled up on the bed with his back to Duo. His voice sounded on the edge of tears.  
  
"Com on, Kats," Duo said concerned. He walked over to the bed where Quatre lay.  
  
"I'm not going! You can't make me go!" Quatre said nearly crying. Duo sat don gently on the bed, Quatre moved away from him.  
  
"Look," Duo said quietly. "You have to go, I know you don't want to, but you have to." Duo's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "Come on Quatre." He placed a hand on Quatre's back.  
  
"I'm not going and that's final! I don't car about what happens to me! I'm staying here!"  
  
"What about the people who care about you? What about someone who . . . comes across you when you're . . ." Duo's voice trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought. He gently rolled Quatre over so that he could look him in the eye.  
  
"But . . ." Quatre began. He hadn't shed any tears yet but was dangerously close. "I-I can, I can feel their pain! It hurts too much!" ha bit his lip and looked at his friend.  
  
"It won't hurt this time," Duo promised. "I'll show you how to make sure there's no pain." Quatre looked at him with hope in his teal eyes.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Duo said solemnly, then burst into a big grin. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Tell me how," Quatre insisted.  
  
"I-I can't tell you," Duo said. "I have to show you. I'm sorry, but that's the only way."  
  
"Then I'm not going! Find a way to tell me, don't show me!"  
  
"Come on now, Quatre. We have to go tonight. We don't want you to get ill . . . I don't want you sick. You're my friend and I don't want to see you suffer. I'm sorry that you have this problem, but you don't have a choice now. Let's go!"  
  
"Duo," Quatre whined. He let go of the toy and hugged Duo. He started sobbing, "I hate this!"  
  
"Poor Quatre," Duo said holding his friend. "It's gonna be okay." Quatre pulled back.  
  
"Thanks Duo," Quatre said. A single crimson tear fell down his cheek. "Let's go."  
  
"Sure thing!" duo said perking up. He handed Quatre a black handkerchief to wipe his eyes.  
  
"I'm ready to go now Duo," Quatre said. He handed Duo his handkerchief back. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob." And they left the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night in an alley . . .  
  
"I can't do it!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"You have to!" Duo shouted back.  
  
"But Duo!" Quatre whined looking to the unconscious man in the alleyway.  
  
"You have to feed Quatre!" Duo said tiredly. "You're a vampire Quatre! You have no choice."  
  
"So are you! But you don't seem bothered by it at all!" Quatre shot back. At the shocked look on Duo's face he bit his tongue. "I-I'm sorry Duo. I-I-," Quatre tried to apologize.  
  
"No," Duo said raising his hand to stop Quatre. "I understand that you're upset . . ." he paused, "don't worry about it." But his eyes belied his words; his eyes were full of hurt.  
  
"Please forgive me Duo, I was angry. You know how much this bothers me." Quatre was looking at the ground in shame. He walked over to Duo and hugged him. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh," the man in the alleyway moaned as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
"I forgive you, Quatre." Duo hugged him back. "Now then," Duo said regaining some of his usual cheer. "Let me show you how to make sure that when you bite someone it doesn't hurt them at all. Now," Duo said looking at the semi-conscious man in the alley. Duo stood behind the man as he came around. "Watch me very closely. Use your empathy to tell exactly what both of us are feeling."  
  
"Sure thing, Duo," Quatre replied.  
  
"Good boy Kats," Duo grinned. Quatre say that Duo's fangs were already visible, shinning in the dim light of the alley. "Now, go hide in the shadows and stay silent."  
  
"No problem Duo," Quatre smiled back and melted into the shadows. He stood quietly and watched Duo intently.  
  
"Unn . . ." the man said regaining consciousness. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You got hit over the head," Duo said honestly. Duo might run and hide, but he'd never tell a lie. "Are you okay?" He knelt down behind the man.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," the man replied. He felt strong arms came up form behind him and helped him to his feet. "Thanks young man."  
  
"No," Duo said, his eyes almost glowing violet in the alley light. "Thank you." Abruptly he shifted the position of his hands on the man's arms so that one arm was across the man's upper chest and the other held his head still.  
  
"What? What's gong on!?" the man asked.  
  
"Shh . . . don't worry," Duo purred. The man relaxed a bit and Duo gently turned the man's head to the left so that the right side of his neck was exposed. Duo's mouth was open and his eyes were closed as he brought his mouth to the exposed flesh. Duo bit the man's neck, the man took a sharp intake of breath in shock and then closed his own eyes.  
  
A few seconds passed before anything else happened. Nothing in the alley moved, then Duo began to drink greedily from his prey. His eyes opened after a minute to watch Quatre, but they were no longer their usual violet. They were red. Glowing, blood red, as Duo lost himself as he fed.  
  
Ten minutes passed before Duo released the man with a grunt. He had almost lost himself to the bloodlust. The man slowly sank to the ground with a satisfied look on his face. Duo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, when he opened them they were violet once more.  
  
"Are you okay Duo?" Quatre asked. He moved toward his friend in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Duo said with another grin. His fangs had disappeared. "Did you catch all that?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can duplicate it."  
  
"Good," Duo said rubbing his ands together. "Now then, let's find you some dinner. Shall we?" Quatre laughed as Duo held an arm out to him. He took the proffered arm and they walked away laughing. 


	2. Gundam Wing: Quatre's First Time?

Gundam Wing Vampires  
  
Chapter 2: Quatre's First Time!?  
  
"I think that one should be okay for you," Duo said in Quatre's ear, he was motioning towards a man that looked like a professional bodybuilder. "He could take the blood loss a lot better."  
  
"I'm really nervous about this Duo," Quatre confided in his friend. "I've never done this before."  
  
"You want?" Duo exclaimed in shock. "But I thought-"  
  
"No," Quatre said shamefully. "Trowa's been getting me the blood every two weeks from different blood banks."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Duo said in even more shock. "That was Trowa making those robberies?!"  
  
"Yeah, it was Trowa."  
  
"But why'd you get ill two weeks ago?"  
  
"Trowa's robbery failed and he couldn't get it to me soon enough, and that's why I got sick." Quatre sighted deeply looking at the ground.  
  
"So why didn't Trowa bring you out?"  
  
"Trowa's a really great friend, but he didn't know how to teach me."  
  
"Oh," Duo said with finality. "Well, let's get you all fixed up tonight."  
  
"Okay," Quatre said with a nod. "What do I do first, Duo?"  
  
"I'm gonna go wait in the alley. You go and ask him to help you get rid of some crazy stalker guy over here," he indicated the alley, "and as soon as he gets over here you jump him and knock him out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. And Duo?"  
  
"Yeah Quatre?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Duo grinned and walked over to wait in the alley. "Allah help me," Quatre muttered under his breath. He walked over to the body builder guy and timidly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" the body builder asked looking at the timid, blonde, Arabian boy. "What do you want?"  
  
"I-I was wondering if you could help me out with something," Quatre said looking at the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's this," Quatre said looking up at the bodybuilder with tear and fear filled eyes, "weird crazy guy following me. A-and I was wondering if you could scare him off for me. He's in that alley over there. Will you help me out? Please?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" the bodybuilder said taking pity on Quatre.  
  
"I'll come with you," Quatre said. "Y-you know. So he'll show himself."  
  
"Sure," the bodybuilder said smiling at Quatre. "Just stay behind me. Okay kid?"  
  
"Sure thing. No problem!" Quatre looked up at the man with hope filled eyes. He quickly fell into step behind him. As soon as they reached they alley Duo stepped into view looking a little mad. Quatre had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing, the bodybuilder guy saw this and thought that Quatre was trying not to scream.  
  
"Don't worry kid," the man said. "I'll take care of him." He cracked his knuckles and stalked after Duo.  
  
"Thank you so much," Quatre said with an evil grin. The bodybuilder guy had walked deep into the alley when Quatre jumped him and knocked him out.  
  
"Good job Kats," Duo said looking at the now unconscious man. "Now pick him up and move him over to the side of the alley. I'm gonna warn you right now that the first four times you feed off of people you'll be unconscious until the next night. You're gonna be really tired, okay?"  
  
"Sure Duo," Quatre said picking the man up and dragging him to one side of the alley.  
  
"Goo, now don't gorge yourself or you'll get sick. All right? I'll keep an eye out for you."  
  
"Okay," Quatre licked his lips nervously and drew the unconscious man up to his chest the same way Duo had. Quatre opened his mouth and Duo saw that Quatre's fangs had already made their appearance. Quatre's eyes were closed as he bit the man's neck. When he opened them again they were glowing blood red just like Duo's had earlier.  
  
"What was that?" Duo asked looking around nervously. Quatre didn't hear him, he was too lost in his first feeding. Duo heard the sounds of soldiers approaching. "Quatre! Stop!" Duo got no response from his friend.  
  
"Down this way!" a solider called. "The Gundam pilots went this way!"  
  
"Quatre!" Duo said urgently. He shook Quatre's shoulder. "Ozzies are coming! We gotta go! Now!"  
  
"Ugh," Quatre grunted pulling away from the man's neck. "What's going on?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"I know," Duo quickly replied at Quatre's hungry look at the man in his arms, "we'll go out tomorrow."  
  
"But . . . I didn't get to finish," Quatre whined. He's only been allowed to feed for about two minutes.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo said sharply. "We have Oz soldiers that are closing in on our position!"  
  
"Oh," Quatre said suddenly calm. "Right. Let's go."  
  
"Good," Duo said standing up. "I'll lead. I know this area better than you do."  
  
"Right, lead the way," Quatre said in a commanding tone he usually reserved for missions.  
  
"Follow me" Duo said taking off at a run. He already had a bad feeling about this. Quatre stayed right behind him as they continued running for the next ten minutes. Suddenly, Quatre stumbled.  
  
"Don't worry Duo," Quatre said with a smile. But Duo was worried.  
  
"Kats," Duo said as they ran. The Oz soldiers must have had them surrounded. "Are you tired? You know, feeling really sleepy?"  
  
"Actually," Quatre said stumbling again. "I'm so tired right now-" he started to fall asleep right then and there, while running.  
  
"No! Kats! Keep running! Don't quit on me now!" Duo yelled looking back at Quatre with a worried expression.  
  
"But I'm . . . so tired, Duo," Quatre said with a yawn slowing down. "So tired, Duo. Can't I take a little nap? Please?"  
  
"NO!" Duo barked. "Don't fall asleep! Kats!"  
  
"I'm . . . so sorry . . . Duo." Quatre said defeatedly. His eyes fell shut and he stopped running and fell to the ground. "So tired," he mumbled, "sorry Duo."  
  
"Damn it!" Duo cursed. He stopped and spun around. "Quatre! Hold on to my neck! I'm gonna carry you!" Duo yelled. He picked up Quatre and slung him on his back like a little kid. Quatre put his arms around Duo's chest and held tightly, he then laid his head on the left side of Duo's neck. "Good boy, Quatre," Duo murmured to his sleeping friend. Then he took off running again.  
  
"This way!" a soldier yelled.  
  
"Crap!" Duo cursed again. He was being boxed in very efficiently.  
  
"Freeze scum!" another soldier said to Duo's face. "Don't move!"  
  
"Okay," Duo said defeatedly. He probably could have made it out. That is if he completely ignored Quatre. He wasn't about to leave on of his best friends to the whim of the enemy.  
  
"Put your hands up, punk!" the soldier in front of Duo yelled. This guy was really edgy.  
  
"I surrender, but I've kind of got some unconscious cargo. Know what I mean?" Duo said, he gestured to Quatre sleeping on his back. The soldier looked at him confused.  
  
"I said put your hands up!" the soldier yelled again. "Now!"  
  
"I can't! I won't drop my friend onto the ground just to satisfy your over blown ego! I've given up! God! Relax you over zealous freak!" Duo screamed back at the Oz soldier.  
  
"How dare you!?" the soldier leapt at Duo who dodged out of the way.  
  
"Uhn . . ." Quatre mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Sorry Kats," Duo said softly to him.  
  
"Soldier! Ten-hut!" a commanding voice ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier snapped to attention.  
  
*Kind of left it as a cliffhanger? Don't worry, I'm almost done writing Chapter 3! Then I have to type it up . . . if you're bored read one of my other fanfictions! * 


	3. Gundam Wing: Captured!

*Author's Note: // . . . // is thoughts, * . . . * is telepathy, and um . . . I'm working as fast as I can to make new chapters! Please be patient with me. *  
  
Gundam Wing Vampires: Chapter 3: Captured!?  
  
"Crap," Duo cursed. The commanding officer was none other than Zechs. "We are so screwed."  
  
"Hello Gundam pilots 02 and 04. So nice to see you both alive," Zechs greeted warmly, not noticing the fact that Quatre was unconscious.  
  
"What do you want Zechs?" Duo demanded.  
  
"Information," Zechs said with a sinister smile. "Come now, lets be a little more friendly. You can start by not pretending that Quatre is ill."  
  
"Too bad, but he really is unconscious at the moment," Duo sneered. Quatre tightened his grip on Duo. "So, if you plan on hauling us in, I'm gonna be the one to take care of him."  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Mr. Maxwell, you have such terrible manners. You should request the privilege to take care of your fallen friend. You shouldn't make demands when you are the prisoner. But I'll let it slide this time," Zechs smirked at Duo and the sleeping Quatre.  
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Duo sneered.  
  
"Fine then, shall we?" Zechs made it almost sound like Duo had a choice, almost. The soldiers formed a circle around Duo and Zechs. "I don't really see the need for manacles, but they are a requirement. Hands only." Zechs said smirking again, he shackled Quatre's hands and then Duo's, Duo only glared and help Quatre in his lap as Zechs eyed the unconscious blonde hungrily.  
  
"Don't even think about it Zechs," Duo said warningly. "You so much as lay one finger on him you perverted bastard, I cut your nuts off and force feed them to you."  
  
"Ha, Ha," Zechs chuckled. "And how do you plan to do that my chestnut braided friend?" Zechs gently ran a hand along Duo's jaw.  
  
"I'm not your friend." Duo growled jerking away.  
  
"Tsk. Such horrible implications," Zechs said pretending to be hurt. "I'd never do anything to my Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Like hell you wouldn't."  
  
"You really need to work on your manners my dear Gundam Pilot. Such hatred should only be used on the battle field."  
  
"Yeah? So what about your manners?"  
  
"Shut up if you know what's good for ya," a soldier said interrupting Zechs' next comment. "Colonel Zechs is the best commanding officer the world has ever known!"  
  
"I think you may be over rating my skills a bit," Zechs said modestly. "Commander Treize is a far better leader than I'll ever be."  
  
"Gag me," Duo said sarcastically. "This is almost too much."  
  
"I'm sure a gag won't be necessary for your friend," Zechs said with a sly smirk. "I'm sure that in his current state of incoherence he'll be very cooperative."  
  
"You stay the hell back! You perverted freak!" Duo screamed and kicked Zechs' hand away.  
  
"Fistey aren't we? However amusing that was . . . don't even think about doing that again." Zechs said with an evil grin. He looked absolutely cocky about the power he held.  
  
"Grr . . ." was Duo's only response.  
  
"Is this how you treat your homosexual or bisexual friends?" Zechs sneered.  
  
"You know I wasn't making any comments about your sexual orientation. I have lots of gay and bi friends. What I was making fun of is the fact that you are one of the most perverted beings I have ever met on the face of the planet." Duo said with a smirk  
  
"Why you!!" Zechs cried indignantly. He then struck a really lucky blow knocked Duo out.  
  
Later . . .  
  
"Oh god," Duo moaned. "Either I've got one hell of a hangover, or someone beat the crap outta me." He moved a bit and yelped in pain. "Beat up," he decided. Duo decided to have a look around wherever he was.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo," Quatre mumbled in his sleep. Duo looked to where Quatre lay, the only bed in the room he was locked in.  
  
"I wonder if there's a window," Duo asked no one from the floor indeed a window and Duo had a nice little look outside. "Damn, the sun's still up, that means Quatre's gonna still be outta commission." He looked at his sleeping companion. "At least you're not alone Quatre."  
  
"Rise and shine cupcakes! 02, you'll be the first unfortunate of the day," a soldier out the door said merrily. Duo looked down and noticed that his hands were, indeed, shackled.  
  
"Not the best way to start the day, eh, Quatre?" Duo asked the unresponsive Quatre.  
  
"Step away from the door," the soldier ordered.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"That smart mouth is gonna get you beat, again," the soldier warned unlocking the door.  
  
"So, what else is new?"  
  
"Your interrogation is first up on today's menu!" the soldier said sarcastically.  
  
"You know," Duo began before the soldier hit him in the stomach. "Ow."  
  
"Follow me," the soldier ordered with a cold smirk.  
  
"Sure, thing," Duo gasped. He wasn't about to reveal to the soldier how much that hurt, or to be more accurate, how little it hurt. He had only said 'Ow' as an instinctive reaction to being hit though he felt no pain.  
  
"Great to have a cooperative Gundam Pilot for once, you all are usually so rude about the interrogation process."  
  
"Your such a wonderful host," Duo said gasping. He looked at the ground smiling. "How could I refuse such wonderful hospitality?" He sat back on the ground.  
  
"On your feet," the guard ordered, he was no longer smiling.  
  
"Aww . . . but the ground's so comfy," Duo whined. The guard pointed a gun at Duo. "All right, I'm moving," Duo grumbled getting to his feet. The guard roughly shoved him out, Duo took one last look at Quatre's sleeping form before the door slammed shut in his face.  
  
"Move, now!" the guard ordered shoving Duo.  
  
"Sheesh, I'm moving," Duo mumbled. They continued in silence for nearly 20 minutes. //Wow, this is a pretty big base.// Duo thought.  
  
"In," the guard ordered, he shoved Duo into a small dark room and locked the door. Duo stumbled around for a bit looking for something in the solid black room.  
  
"Welcome 02," a voice greeted him warmly. "Please, have a seat." A light came on and illuminated an ordinary looking black chair. The rest of the room was still extremely dark.  
  
"I think I prefer standing," Duo said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Now," the voice commended and Duo's knees were knocked out from under him. A pair of guards lifted him up and placed in front of the chair. "You'll quickly find that cooperating with my wishes is far wiser and less painful, 02."  
  
*Oh, I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson about messing with Shinigami, * Duo thought darkly.  
  
"Now please," the voice said again. It definitely belonged to a man, "let's at least try to act civilized."  
  
Duo decided that keeping his mouth shut at this pint was likely the best policy. He sat down without a word to his captors. As soon as he had sat down multiple guards came and held him down as they unchained his hands from each other and reattached them to the arms of the chair. Duo tried to get away but to no avail, there just wasn't anything he could do . . . yet.  
  
"Please try to remain calm 02," the man said as they shackled his legs to the legs of the chair. "I just want to ask you a few questions."  
  
Duo stared in the direction of the voice, defiantly silent. Even his superior night vision wasn't allowing him to see into the rest of the darkened room.  
  
"Hm," a pause. "Please state your name. For the record of course." No response. "02, please state your name."  
  
"02?" Duo asked. He knew that was the designation Oz had given to him since he had been the second pilot confirmed in the second Gundam, and he was from L2.  
  
"Would you like a little more light?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Fine." A light came on and the voice now had a face. It wasn't happy with him either. The man interrogating Duo was eloquent I every sense of the word. He sat in the most eloquent way Duo had ever seen, he spoke very eloquently  
  
"Wow," Duo murmured quietly. The man had short brown hair and intense brown/green eyes. The outer rim of his eyes were brown and the inside was bright green.  
  
"I believe that the appropriate response to that is thank you." Another eloquent sentence. "So, shall we continue?"  
  
"Whatever you want," Duo said smirking  
  
"Would you please state your name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't wanna," Duo said like a kid.  
  
"You are truly testing my patience 02." He gestured to the guards standing on either side of Duo. They stepped up to either side of Duo.  
  
"I'll ask one more time. Please state your name," the man asked again. He waited.  
  
"No dice."  
  
"How sad," the interrogator said. "You may proceed," he said to the guards on either side of Duo. They stepped up in front of Duo in perfect synchronization, then they took turns beating him up. They punched him as hard as they could for several minutes. Finally the interrogator raised at hand and the guards resumed their former positions behind Duo. "I do not enjoy the pain of others.  
  
Duo sat slumped in his chair trying to recover his breath. //Dear god, I hurt,// Duo thought to himself. He forced blood to the injury to try to heal it. It felt as though he had more than one broken rib, actually more than five. It was a strain but he kept forcing his body to heal itself.  
  
"Now then I hope that was proper motivation for us to continue."  
  
//Oh crap,// Duo thought. //This can't be happening to me.//  
  
"Now," the interrogator said with a sad smile. "Please state your name."  
  
"No chance in hell-" the last word was cut off as one of the guard gut punched Duo really hard. //God, more broken ribs.//  
  
"Your name." Silence. "Please 02, unlike me, your guards are enjoying the chance to beat you up."  
  
"Sh-" Duo tried. The guard punched him again.  
  
"Stop that!" the interrogator said angrily. "Your name please, 02."  
  
"Sh-Shini," Duo gasped, "gami." He slumped in his chair unable to breathe tight. "Call me . . . Shinigami."  
  
"Shinigami," the interrogator asked arching one eloquent eyebrow. "You're saying that you're the God of Death?"  
  
"Yup!" Duo said as cheerfully as he could with half a dozen badly broken ribs. He was getting more tired each time they beat him up. His body kept telling that he should be sleeping during the day to allow his body to heal more slowly than by force.  
  
"Well, I have to say that's an improvement on your earlier responses. However, we have it on goo0d authority that Shinigami is not in fact your name." He gestured sadly at one of the guards by Duo. Duo had already tensed his body, ready to be beaten up again. However, the guard had other plans.  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy this," the guard said gruffly. He was holding a cattle prod in his hand. The electricity was leaping between the end of the fork with brilliant blue sparks. Duo's eyes went wide.  
  
"Since beating you up doesn't seem to be working," the interrogator said, "we'll have to use other methods."  
  
"Please no," Duo whimpered. Vampires are extremely sensitive to electricity. //Dear god,// Duo silently prayed. //Don't let them do this to me.//  
  
"Then just state your name for the record," the interrogator said sadly.  
  
"I-I can't," Duo said shaking.  
  
"Then I have to let him do his job," he sighed, after a moment he nodded and the guard smiled.  
  
"Please," Duo whimpered. "Please don't do this," he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," the interrogator sighed. "Just say your name."  
  
"But, I can't!" Duo said. He was trying his hardest not to cry.  
  
"Very well then 02," the interrogator nodded to the guard.  
  
"NO!" Duo screamed. Then the guard stabbed him with the cattle prod. Duo screamed . . . the most pitiful and inhuman sound tore itself from Duo's throat and was heard though the entire compound. Quatre moaned loudly in his cell, he could feel Duo's pain. Duo's back arched away from the chair at an impossible angle as the chains holding him to it strained. Finally the guard removed the prod from Duo's body. He was breathing in very ragged and shallow gasps. The guard and interrogator stared at Duo, slumped in his chair, in shock. Duo sat slumped and panting, his eyes were shut against the pain. //Dear god,// Duo thought, //they nearly killed me.// Duo looked up at them weakly.  
  
"Are you ready to tell us your name?" the interrogator said after a few minutes to regain his composure.  
  
"N-" Duo gasped. "No *gasp * chance," Duo said still defiant even though the pain.  
  
"Hit him again," the interrogator said. The guard did as he was told and stabbed Duo with the cattle prod. Duo screamed again, the sound echoing throughout the compound. Quatre moaned louder this time, he felt Duo's pain once more. In another cell a girl was awakened by Duo's scream and his pain. Her deep blue eyes opened and she sat up.  
  
"Stop," the interrogator ordered and the guard obeyed. "Now, please 02. State your name for the record.  
  
"D-" Duo began. He sat almost in the fetal position in his chair. He was gasping badly, however he was trying to answer so they wouldn't hit him again with the prod. The guard raised the prod again.  
  
"Don't touch him . . . yet," the interrogator said. The guard backed down leaving Duo time to learn to breathe again.  
  
"D-D," Duo tried. //It won't hurt if I tell them my name. That's not gonna help them.// Duo thought.  
  
"Take your time," the interrogator said taking pity on Duo.  
  
"M-my," duo gasped each word, "name *gasp* is *gasp* D-D-Duo," he said slumping in his chair again.  
  
"Last name?" Duo shook his head. "So Duo is your first name?"  
  
"Yes," Duo croaked.  
  
"So," the interrogator said calmly, he thought he had broken Duo. "Please tell me your last name."  
  
"No," he gasped. //I won't tell them. I can't.//  
  
"Hit him," the guard stuck the prod into Duo and once again an inhuman scream was ripped from Duo's throat.  
  
"Say it!" the eloquent interrogator was loosing his cool.  
  
"No."  
  
"Last name!" each time the interrogator told Duo to give his last name the guard would prod Duo.  
  
"No!"  
  
Scream.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Scream. The girl in her cell could feel each time Duo was hit. She stood in one fluid movement and moved to the door of her cell.  
  
"Let me out," she said calmly to the guard outside.  
  
"Sorry," the guard replied. "No one's allowed out during interrogations you know that."  
  
"Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," she stood back a bit. "Move away from the door," she warned. She steadied herself before hitting the door with all her might. The door creaked and she hit it again and the door flew off its hinges.  
  
"How in the hell?" the guard asked dumbfounded. The girl looked at him with a smile and knocked him out. She then took off running towards Duo's screams.  
  
"Tell me!" the interrogator screamed.  
  
"Max-" Duo gasped. //I'm broken,// Duo thought defeatedly.  
  
"Duo Max?" the interrogator asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Duo moaned.  
  
"Liar! Hit him again1" Duo screamed. BANG! BANG! The guard leaped away from Duo as though he was on fire.  
  
"What was that?" the guard asked confused. BANG! The door flew off its hinges inward. The girl stepped though.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" the interrogator demanded of the mysterious girl who had showed up.  
  
"Don't touch him again," she said in a low threatening tone. Her eyes were webbed with crimson, her dark blonde braid was over her shoulder.  
  
"I give orders here!" the interrogator said indignantly.  
  
"You are killing him," the girl said simply. She walked over to Duo's chair where Duo lay barely conscious. He looked at her with unfocused eyes.  
  
"How could you know?"  
  
"I can." She said shortly. She quickly inspected Duo, "I'll take him back to his cell. I'll be staying there from now on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you don't kill him or his friend."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I can tell there's another person in that cell," she said coolly. "You'll be needing a new chair. This one's scrap." They all looked at the chair Duo was slumped in. the metal was horribly twisted and the chair had folded in on itself when Duo had been electrocuted. "Give me the keys," she held here hand out.  
  
"Don't give me orders!" the interrogator his a button on his desk and the girl was brought to her knees as the now apparent manacles on here wrists electrocuted her.  
  
"Please?" he handed her the key to Duo's manacles. She unshackled him off of the chair. She gently picked Duo up off the chair and looked at the interrogator. "Would someone please show me the way?" she asked though gritted teeth.  
  
"Guard, show her the way," the interrogator left out a back door in the interrogation room. The girl turned to the guard.  
  
"This way," the guard said looking at the girl. She nodded and followed him to the cell where Quatre was and walked willingly into confinement once more. She laid Duo on the bed with Quatre and sat at the head of the bed. 


	4. Gundam Wing: What's a Senstive?

// Blah // = thoughts ~ (name) tells who thought it * Blah * = telepathy " Blah " = speech  
  
Blah, blah, blah = sorry got a little carried away there.  
  
Gundam Wing Vampires  
  
Chapter 4: What's a Sensitive?  
  
When Duo awoke he realized three things very quickly. One: he was in shackles which meant confinement. Two: Quatre was lying next to him on a bed. And Three: his head was in someone's lap and that someone was absentmindedly stroking his hair. Duo cracked an eye open and saw a girl above him.  
  
"They should be awake soon," the girl said quietly to herself. "Sunset," the room became strangely quiet. The girl began humming a strange lilting tune and Duo realized why the room had seemed strangely quiet, she'd been humming for quite a while. Duo looked and saw Quatre sleeping next to him on his back with a pleased look on his face. Duo then saw that the girl was gently stroking Quatre's hair while she stroked his own, but there was something different about the way that she played his hair and the way she played with Quatre's hair.  
  
"Uhn . . ." he groaned as he tried to move a bit. The girl looked down at him. She wore a concerned look on her face at the noise he's made.  
  
"Are you alright violet-eyes?" she asked looking at him. She didn't stop playing with his hair. He moved a bit and groaned again. She looked at him with clear blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Duo finally managed to grind out. For a moment he couldn't remember anything, the only thing he knew was that he hurt. He hurt a lot.  
  
"Not surprising," the girl replied breaking his train of thought. "How are you?" She stopped playing with his hair and gently probed his head, his neck, chest, arms, he cried out when she touched the part of his sides that had been hit by the cattle prod.  
  
"Sorry," she said looking at him with concern clouded eyes.  
  
"Not your fault," he mumbled.  
  
"No," she said fiercely. "I should have gotten to you sooner. It's my fault that you're injured as badly as you are." She looked away from him at the window in their tiny prison.  
  
"How could you know that they were gonna kill me? You did your best, don't feel bad about it," Duo said gently. They sat in silence for a while and Duo fell back asleep as the girl gently played with his hair once more. She then fell asleep with Duo's head in her lap and Quatre's under her hand.  
  
  
  
Later . . .  
  
He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, but he still couldn't help the helpless feeling that threatened to consume him. Duo was trapped in the nightmare about the Maxwell church . . . again.  
  
The church was burned; the stained glass was broken. He looked around a saw Solo, his best friend in the world lying broken and dying.  
  
"Duo?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm right here Solo," Duo said kneeling next to his dying friend. He gently lifted his friend to his chest.  
  
"Duo is that you?' Solo asked. He looked at Duo with unseeing eyes, eyes becoming clouded by death.  
  
"Solo," Duo murmured. "It's me Duo. I'm right here Solo." Little Duo had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Duo," Solo whispered. Duo clutched his friend to his chest tightly, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I'll always be with you Duo," Solo whispered. "We're just like brothers, we're a great duo. Right Duo?"  
  
"That's right Solo, just hold on. Solo! SOLO!" Duo cried.  
  
The mysterious girl was watching Duo as he slept. His face was streaked with tears of crimson.  
  
"Shh . . . poor thing, it's okay," she murmured soothingly. He was talking and moaning in his sleep. It was completely obvious that he was caught in the throws of a nightmare. "Come on now violet-eyes," she purred. "You're not one for nightmares." She pulled him up to her chest, his head lay resting on her shoulder. She then shifted her weight and wrapped her coat more tightly around herself and the boy in her arms. She wrapped both arms around Duo after she threw a sheet over Quatre, she promptly fell back to sleep.  
  
A short while later . . . Quatre was the first in the group to wake up. He looked around him confused and saw tow people lying on the bed next to him. He tried to move his right hand to brush his hair out of his eyes but his hands were shackled together. He looked at his hands in confusion, then he remembered what had happened to him and Duo. He looked to his left and saw Duo being held in the arms of a strange girl. Duo was facing the girl with his face buried in the dark blonde girl's shoulder. She had her black trench coat pulled around them both.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre whispered very quietly. Duo made no response. Quatre sat up pushing the blanket off of him. He turned on the bed to look at his two sleeping companions. Duo moaned in his sleep and the girl hugged him closer to herself.  
  
"Shh . . . don't worry violet-eyes," the girl cooed to him in her sleep. She began to gently stroke Duo's hair and he visibly relaxed. Quatre could feel the waves of soothing energy that rolled off of the girl. Because of Quatre's being a Sensitive and his "space heart" he could tell that his girl was someone that he could trust.  
  
"Duo," Quatre said again, gently nudging his friend. Duo's head was turned towards him. His violet eyes opened slowly and locked with Quatre's teal eyes. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah Quatre," Duo said quietly. "I'm awake." Duo made no move to leave the girl's protective embrace.  
  
"What's been going on?" Quatre asked looking at Duo's unshackled hands.  
  
"We've been captured by Oz and they've begun to interrogate us. They- they're using-," Duo cut himself off with a violent shudder. Quatre winced feeling Duo's remembered pain. "They're using cattle prods," duo finally managed to finish. Quatre stared at Duo in shock, he knew how sensitive their kind was to electricity. Duo tried to sit up but collapsed with a gasp back onto the girl that had been holding him. He looked at Quatre and Quatre saw that Duo's eyes were laced with crimson.  
  
"Duo," Quatre said. Quatre was holding his chest as waves of Duo's pain washed over him. "What happened to you? You got hurt really bad. I can tell." Quatre's eyes were filled with concern for his friend.  
  
"They beat me up pretty badly, but that I can handle," he grinned cheekily at Quatre.  
  
"What else did they do to you?" Quatre insisted.  
  
"They had me chained down onto a metal chair. When they . . . when they started to - - to use that - - that cattle prod on me. God Quatre, it hurt so bad. It was like nothing I've ever felt before." Duo looked at Quatre and hugged the girl he was lying on more tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo. That's awful."  
  
"Hmm" the girl moaned waking up. She looked down at the trembling teen in her arms. He had once again buried his head into her shoulder. "What's wrong violet-eyes?" she asked soothingly. Duo looked at her, eyes full of trust.  
  
"I'm sorry," Duo said shaking himself. "I've made an idiot of myself." He tried to get up but strong arms held him in place. He looked at her, shock registering on his face.  
  
"No, you haven't," the girl looked at him with kind deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name's Krystal Makabe. Pleasure to meet you," she looked at Duo and then at Quatre.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell," Duo said looking up at Krystal.  
  
"My name's Quatre Rabarba Winner," Quatre said.  
  
"If my guess is right both of you haven't been here long," Krystal said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, last night we go caught," Duo said. His eyes were still webed with crimson, however Duo didn't seem to have noticed. Quatre had though, he looked at Duo with wide eyes.  
  
"Duo," Quatre hissed.  
  
"What Quatre?" Duo confused.  
  
"Your eye," Quatre said very quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked. There weren't any mirrors in the room so Duo couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"He's trying to tell you that your eyes are turning crimson," Krystal said calmly. "You used up a lot of blood when they beat you up last night. You'll need blood soon." At that Duo gasped and Quatre fell off the bed in shock.  
  
"How do . . . how do you know about that?" Quatre and Duo asked in startled unison.  
  
"Oh," Krystal smiled at them. "I'm just full of surprises." She grinned at them again, her mood somber suddenly. "Are you gonna me okay?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine," Duo said smirking.  
  
"Really?" Krystal rolled him onto his back. "Sit up then."  
  
"What?" Duo asked dumbly. Quatre; however, figured out what she was up to.  
  
"If you're fine then you should be able to sit up with no problem." Krystal smirked at them with a shit-eating grin.  
  
"Fine!" duo said defiantly. He moved to sit up and yelped in pain.  
  
"You alright?" she asked, voice and eyes instantly soft and filled with concern.  
  
"No," Duo admitted unwillingly. He looked up at her, for the first time in his life he felt truly safe.  
  
"Okay," Krystal said nodding at him. She shifted his weight and brought her hand to each other. "I'm going to give you some of my blood. Not much mind you, but enough to heal you up a bit."  
  
"Huh?" Duo and Quatre asked confused. Quatre was sitting up on the floor unsure as to wither or not he could sit back on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Krystal said soothingly. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Duo and Quatre looked at each other and nodded. They weren't sure why but they felt they could trust her. "Good then. Relax Duo," she used a long fingernail on her left hand and made a cut on her right palm. Quatre gasped in shock and Duo opened his mouth to say something but Krystal put her bleeding hand over his open mouth.  
  
"Shh . . ." Krystal said. "Calm down Duo." Duo did as he was told and relaxed a bit. "Now drink, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Duo closed his eyes and began to slowly suck at the cut on Krystal's hand, no one made a sound as Duo fed. After a little while Krystal gently moved to pull her hand away but Duo caught the bleeding hand and licked the wound closed. "Better now?" she asked looking at Duo who seemed to be having problems staying awake.  
  
"Yeah," Duo replied sleepily. "All better . . ." his voice trailed off as he fell asleep again. He lay snuggled with his back against Krystal's front. His body began the slow process of healing once again, they bruise on his right cheek quickly faded away.  
  
"How . . .?" Quatre asked dumbfounded. "How did you know?"  
  
"That you and Duo are vampires?" Krystal finished. Quatre looked startled.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know about us?"  
  
""Well," Krystal smiled. "I could just tell. I'm a Sensitive among other thins." //I better watch what I say. I have no idea why this pair was caught by Oz.// ~ Krystal  
  
"You're a Sensitive too?" Quatre asked surprised. //I didn't expect to find any other Sensitives. After all, we're such a rare breed.// ~ Quatre He looked a Krystal in awe.  
  
"You're a Sensitive?" Krystal asked, shock registering on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre replied. Krystal patted the bed so that Quatre would sit on it instead of the floor. "I've also got the 'space heart.'"  
  
"Really? That's a double whammy," she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said sitting down on the bed. "This one time when I first met our friend Heero, we're soldiers, we had a problem. We had to quit fighting. Heero got orders to blow up his Mobile Suit, when he blew it up he go injured really badly. I felt his pain . . ." he paused at the memory. "It felt like my heart was being wrenched from my chest." He fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Krystal said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, that happened a long time ago."  
  
"Hmm . . . so, you and Duo and Heero are a lot like brothers then? That's common among certain kinds of soldiers, those with pure hearts," Krystal looked at him with eyes full of compassion.  
  
"Well, its not just Duo, Heero, and myself. There's five of us that have been hanging around each other fro a long time," Quatre replied.  
  
"Are any of them Sensitives?" Krystal asked looking hopeful.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that if they're soldiers then maybe a joint effort could get us out of here."  
  
"How could we possibly contact them if we're locked up?" Quatre asked his curiosity perked.  
  
"Well," Krystal said grudgingly. "At this point we may not be able to get a message to them. Because of my abilities I can," *send thoughts to other Sensitives. *  
  
"What?" Quatre asked dumbfounded. Her voice had gone from seeming out loud to right next to his ear.  
  
"Telepathy," Krystal said with a smile. "Most Sensitives have the ability of telepathy but never use it because they don't know it's there. In other words, we are able to project thoughts into the minds of a person who's willing."  
  
"Can you do it with anyone?" Quatre asked suddenly excited.  
  
"Project thoughts to them? Yes. But that's where the problem lies. If the recipient isn't open and willing they wont' get the message."  
  
"How do you do it?" Quatre asked his full attention on the girl in front of him. //I have to know! Then I can get a hold of Wufei! // ~ Quatre  
  
"It takes a couple of weeks to perfect it enough to actually send any real words to another person, but only a couple of days to learn to project pictures. With practice you get a greater distance you can cover." Quatre looked crest fallen. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I was thinking our friend Wufei might be able to get the message." //He meditates every night, he's the only one able to 'hear' us. Too bad I can't do it. // ~ Quatre  
  
"What makes you think this friend of yours would get it?" //Interesting, maybe we can get out of here after all! // ~ Krystal  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that Wufei meditates for an hour or two each night. That would make it possible to get a message out to him."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Krystal seemed lost in thought for a moment or two. "Maybe I could get a hold of this Wufei friend of yours. What's his full name?"  
  
"Wufei Chang. Why?" Quatre raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"If I know his name he'll be easier to reach. Is there anything special I should know about him? Any information you give me would be a great help."  
  
"Sure, he's 17. Um, Chinese with black hair and eyes. Loves justice. And he's said to be a dragon of some sort but that confuses all of us. Even him" Quatre looked at her with wide expectant eyes.  
  
"Good, what time does he usually meditate?"  
  
"Ten o'clock. After his class at the dojo."  
  
"Hmm . . .I'm gonna take a little nap then. Wake me up in an hour would ya?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks," Krystal laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. //Man am I tired. // ~ Krystal Within moments she was asleep with Duo; now on his side, curled up next to her. 


	5. Gundam Wing: A Cry for Help

// Blah // = thoughts ~ (name) tells who thought it * Blah * = telepathy " Blah " = speech  
  
Blah, blah, blah = sorry got a little carried away there.  
  
Gundam Wing Vampires  
  
Chapter 5: A Cry for Help  
  
Wufei had just returned to the safe house after a long night at the dojo. Heero was scheduled to return form his mission tonight, and Trowa's job at the Circus was done. Trowa had decided to spend the night at the Circus . . . again. With no one else home that left Wufei to fend for himself.  
  
"Where the hell is Maxwell?" Wufei grumbled as he re-mounted his katana on the wall. //He's never been this overdue before.// ~ Wufei  
  
It had been two days since Duo had left the house with Quatre to teach the young Arabian how to deal with his problem. Since it was only eight o'clock Wufei decided to grab dinner before his routine meditation. Scrounging around in the kitchen for something he deemed 'edible.' He bypassed the Tupperware Duo had put in the fridge. As nice as the thought was, Wufei knew that Duo's cooking would likely kill him. He finally located a box of frozen egg rolls and heated up the oven. His continued search revealed a box of Raman Noodles, sighing Wufei decided that his would be his dinner. Wufei pulled a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and poured a glass.  
  
After eating his dinner Wufei washed his dishes and went back into his room. He decided to take a quick shower before his usual meditation. he let the hot water wash over him and relax his tense muscles.  
  
"Wufei! You home?" Trowa called. "I'm back early."  
  
"I'm in the shower," Wufei called back. Trowa remained quiet. Wufei finished his shower, he got out and dried quickly. He then put on a pair of underwear and some soft cotton pants. Neglecting to put a shirt on he draped a towel over his shoulders. He pulled his mat from under his bed. There was a firm knock on the door of his room.  
  
"Wufei, are you in there?" Trowa asked. //That's strange. // ~ Wufei ~ //Trowa's never this talkative when he gets home. // He walked over to the door and opened the door. Trowa stood in the doorway drenched, worry clouded his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Just making sure that you're here," Trowa said sheepishly.  
  
"You're worried about them, aren't you?" Wufei asked. Trowa looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Trowa admitted grudgingly. Wufei grinned at his shocked look. "How could you tell?"  
  
"You think I'm blind?" Wufei asked. "I do pay attention you know. I've noticed when you're home that you tend to sit by the door and wait for them to get back."  
  
"Oh well," Trowa said nonchalantly. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Trowa shrugged and walked off to his room.  
  
"If you need me I'll leave the door open," Wufei replied. Trowa made no comment and Wufei just shrugged it off and returned to his mat and sat down cross-legged. Wufei took a few deep-calming breaths. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes. He quickly fell into a state of meditation.  
  
Back at the Oz base . . .  
  
"Hey Krystal," Quatre said gently nudging the sleeping girl awake. "Come on, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" Krystal asked finally waking up enough to register the fact that someone was trying to get her attention.  
  
"You told me to wake you up in an hour, well . . . it's been more than an hour," Quatre smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, I'm up," Krystal replied. She gently rolled Duo off of her and stood up. Duo moaned quietly when she left. "Shh . . . don't worry Duo," she soothed.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Krystal replied. "There's nothing you can do to help me. I've got to work this on my own." She smiled sadly. "I promise that once all of this is over with I'll train you to be able to use your telepathic abilities. You might even have some other hidden abilities. For now though, you just sit back and pay attention. You might be able to pick something up just from watching me." She took off her coat and laid it on the floor. Under the coat she was wearing a blue T-shirt, her right arm was wrapped all the way to the wrist. She sat on the coat in a cross- legged position with her arms resting loosely on her knees. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in meditation. //Wufei Chang, black hair and eyes . . . . Where are you? // ~ Krystal called.  
  
Back at the Safe House . . .  
  
Wufei sat on his meditation mat, his breathing was even and regular. Trowa had decided that grabbing some dinner would be a good idea. He wandered into the kitchen to fix dinner, leftover lasagna with a glass of red wine. After he had eaten and cleaned up his small mess he wandered back to his room. He passed by Duo's open door and stopped. //I wonder where they are right now. // ~ Trowa He went into his own room and decided on taking a nice hot shower.  
  
Back at the base . . .  
  
Duo lay on the cot sleeping peacefully, Quatre sat on the edge watching Krystal as she fell into her meditative trance. She had her eyes closed.  
  
In her mind's eye Krystal was wandering on a long black road, a fierce wind whipped through the desolate landscape. Black clouds rolled over head with thunder crashing through them. "Wufei?" she called.  
  
"Who's there?" a disembodied voice demanded. Krystal looked around but saw nothing.  
  
"Are you Wufei Chang?" Krystal called.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Wufei demanded appearing faintly in front of Krystal. His body was very transparent.  
  
"My name is Krystal," she replied. "Please don't fight with me," she said quickly trying to keep him from throwing her out of his mind. "We need your help, Wufei." She held her hands out in a gesture of peace.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Wufei asked. His form solidified a bit more.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner and Duo Maxwell," Krystal replied.  
  
"How do you know them!?" Wufei demanded. He closed part of his mind from her. She struggled to keep the link.  
  
"Wufei . . ." Krystal said sharply. "Do not fight me! I'm trying to help. We need you and the others to help us out." She was angry and made it well known through her body language.  
  
"Sorry," Wufei said a bit apologetically. "How do I open up to you?"  
  
"Just accept my presence. My name is Krystal Makabe," she looked at him. "Trust me. Please."  
  
"Fine," Wufei closed his eyes and suddenly became solid.  
  
"Thank you," Krystal sighed. "That's much better. Now, here's what's going on. Two nights ago your two friends Duo and Quatre were captured by Oz."  
  
"What!?" Wufei exclaimed. His physical body jerked in surprise, Trowa heard Wufei's verbal exclamation.  
  
"Calm down," Krystal soothed. "Do you know about their condition?"  
  
"Condition?" Wufei asked. "What do you mean by condition?"  
  
"Well . . .the fact that they're vampires," Krystal said.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Wufei demanded. He made another verbal exclamation and his body jerked again. Trowa had finished his shower and changed. Upon hearing Wufei's exclamation he came to look. He stood in Wufei's doorway while toweling his hair off, he watched Wufei as he meditated.  
  
"I'm a Sensitive and I sense these things," Krystal replied. "That's beside the point."  
  
"Right, so where is the base you're at?"  
  
"Out by the airport, do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yes," Wufei thought for a moment. "How are they?"  
  
"Quatre's just fine," Krystal replied evasively.  
  
"What about Maxwell?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"He's not so good. You've gotta get them outta here fast. I'm not sure how long they're gonna be able to go without feeding."  
  
"What!?" Wufei demanded. Another verbal outburst and physical jerk. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Calm down. You're making your physical body jerk."  
  
"What?" Wufei asked. Trowa stood watching Wufei, he was startled when Wufei's body jerked and he called out.  
  
"Look," Krystal said. "We need you to come up with a plan and get us out of here. And we're gonna have to hash this out now."  
  
"How long do they have?" Wufei asked  
  
"Two days at the most, although I think that tomorrow will be pushing it quiet a bit. Well, with the way our luck's been running."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Well, I've been a prisoner for nearly two months and Duo was beaten up last night . . . Quatre's fine though, well as okay as he'll be without having fed last night. Night before last," Krystal said calmly.  
  
"I see," Wufei said looking thoughtful for a moment. "So, you'll need immediate extraction." Trowa stepped into Wufei's room concerned.  
  
"Yes," Krystal said, her brow furrowed in concentration. //This is harder than I thought it would be,// Krystal contemplated  
  
"No, there's nothing you can do. Not yet, anyway. Maybe later I can . . ." she paused for a moment, the strain evident on her face for a moment.  
  
She paused for a moment, the strain evident on her face.  
  
"We'll come," Wufei said suddenly." But I don't know how I'm supposed to coordinate this with the others and stay in contact with you. Is there anyway I can contact you again tonight?"  
  
"No, once I break the connection I'll be spent. Is there anyone in the room with you?" Duo and Quatre watched with concern written in their eyes.  
  
"I don't think Trowa would be in my room.he might be in his own room though." Wufei replied with a shrug.  
  
"Okay, this is gonna be tricky. I want you to open your eyes but concentrate on keeping your contact with me. It will be very difficult at first but once the connection is fully established, it will be fairly easy to maintain."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Wufei asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, now do it! We don't have a whole lot of time." Krystal snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Wufei declared. He closed his astral eyes (1) and concentrated. Sweat began to bead on his forehead when finally, slowly, he opened his physical eyes while successfully maintaining the connection. Trowa gasped in shock when he saw Wufei's eyes open. They were pure white, no color whatsoever. Wufei saw Trowa and smiled.  
  
"I did it." He reported calmly. Trowa looked puzzled at Wufei's comment. "Did what Wufei?" Trowa asked kneeling in front of the Chinese pilot. Wufei's white eyes were beginning to creep him out.  
  
"I've managed to keep the connection. I've found Duo and Quatre." He replied.  
  
"Who's this?" Krystal asked. She pointed to the ghost image of Trowa in front of her.  
  
"His name is Trowa Barton." Wufei said, managing not to say it aloud.  
  
"Oh, well, is there anyone else that can help?"  
  
"I don't know." Wufei admitted. To both he said." Trowa, has Heero gotten back from his mission yet?" Trowa looked startled for a moment but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"I'm not sure." Trowa replied quietly. Suddenly as if an answer to their thoughts, the front door opened and closed.  
  
"Go see who it is." Wufei ordered. Trowa nodded. He stood and drew his gun from the back of his pants, walking out the room as he did so. A few moments later a new voice was heard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Trowa?" They heard Heero say loudly. In the kitchen Heero was looking quizzically at Trowa who had come in with his gun drawn.  
  
"Just taking precaution Heero. I am glad you are here." He admitted looking relieved he tucked his gun away. "Come with me. Wufei says he's found Duo and Quatre."  
  
"What!?" Heero demanded. "How? When? Where?"  
  
"Calm down," Trowa said leading Heero to Wufei's room.  
  
"Fine, but I want an explanation later," Heero said warningly.  
  
"I'm sure we all want that," Trowa said. "Be warned though, Wufei . . . his eyes are a bit strange."  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero demanded.  
  
"You'll see," Trowa replied cryptically.  
  
"Hn." Heero walked into Wufei's room expecting that Wufei's eyes would be bloodshot or something like that. He was not expecting to see his friend sitting on his meditation pad with a towel draped over his shoulders. He looked relaxed as though he was indeed meditating. However, one glance at Wufei's eyes told Heero that was not the case. Instead of having his eyes closed they were wide open. Heero gasped when he realized what Trowa had meant. Instead of their usual black color they were white. "What the hell's going on here Trowa!?" he demanded whirling to face the Heavyarms pilot.  
  
"I've made a mental connection with someone in the same prison cell as Duo and Quatre," Wufei reported calmly turning his white eyes so that they were directly facing Heero. Krystal looked at the ghost image of Heero noting that this must be Heero.  
  
"If this is the rest of your group we need to quickly get this all hashed out," Krystal said urgently. "The strain's increasing, I don't know how long I can keep this up." Duo climbed off the bed and sat on the floor with Quatre in front of Krystal. "I'm gonna try and bring duo and Quatre into the conversation." She sighed and concentrated, sweat beaded on her forehead. She opened her eyes which were white and drew a startled gasp from both Duo and Quatre. Their ghost images appeared in front of Wufei. "It's okay," Krystal said out loud. "I'm fine. I've gotten a hold of Wufei, Trowa, and Heero."  
  
"So we're gonna be getting out of here soon?" Duo asked excitedly. "When are they coming?"  
  
"Calm down Duo," Krystal said while Wufei relayed what he heard to Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Tell them we'll come tomorrow at sunset," Heero said with a very determined look. "Will they be okay?"  
  
"They're coming at sunset. Think you'll be okay until then?" Krystal relayed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Duo grinned. Wufei relayed.  
  
"Hn. Any ideas of the guard schedules?" Heero asked.  
  
"No," Krystal replied.  
  
"We'll just have to make a big enough distraction to break in and get them out," Heero said simply. Krystal relayed the message. Duo looked surprised.  
  
"Heero actually said that?" Duo asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, he's the one with Prussian blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and a very serious face?" Krystal asked.  
  
"That's him alright," Duo said. "Well, that's just like him . . . I guess."  
  
"So, it's all settled? Tomorrow at sunset?" Krystal asked.  
  
"We're all set," Heero said.  
  
"Wait," Trowa said quickly. "What should we expect when Wufei breaks the link?"  
  
"Um, well . . . I'm not sure actually," Krystal replied uncertainly after relaying Trowa's question to Duo and Quatre.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Wufei demanded trying to sound rude. He didn't though, only worried.  
  
"I will attempt to take the brunt of the strain, but it might cause you to be a little weakened afterwards, you may even faint."  
  
"FAINT!?!?" Wufei demanded. "This is outrageous!"  
  
"Well, lose consciousness, dose that sound better!?" Krystal retorted angry.  
  
"Yes," Wufei said with a grin relaying the information to Trowa and Heero. They nodded their acknowledgement.  
  
"Alright, now Wufei," Krystal said. "Just concentrate on returning to your own body. I'll try my hardest to take most of the strain."  
  
"Thank you," Wufei replied with a slight bow of respect. "My only real objection to losing consciousness is that I will be unable to assist Trowa and Heero in preparing a proper escape plan."  
  
"I can only try with no guarantees," Krystal said. Suddenly Wufei was back in his own body. He jerked and sat motionless for a moment. Heero and Trowa moved to either side of him.  
  
"Are you alright Wufei?" Heero asked looking into the Chinese pilot's white eyes. He got no response. Wufei jerked again and his eyes began to slowly regain some of their normal color. His whole began to shake like a leaf, a light sheen of sweat coated his body.  
  
"Wufei?" Trowa tried. Another jerk and Wufei's eyes returned to their normal color and gasped. Trowa placed a gentle hand on Wufei's shoulder and he collapsed backwards.  
  
"We should but him on the bed," Heero said with a shrug.  
  
Back at the Prison Cell . . .  
  
Krystal lay collapsed on the floor, eyes rolled up into her head as she trembled. //N-Napoleon, // she thought weakly. //Napoleon! Jessica! I- we'll need your help! // ~Krystal  
  
Quatre looked shocked at what he had heard. Duo only shrugged and lifted her onto the bed and lay next to her.  
  
"Come on Quatre, we need to get some sleep tonight," Duo said patting the bed. Heero and Trowa began plotting a way to get their friends/comrades out of Oz's clutches.  
  
Tomorrow would be interesting indeed . . .  
  
TBC . . . promise. 


	6. Author's Note!

Alright you all! Worry not! I am going to continue this story but.I've got some problems with my computer allowing me to type them up. As soon as I get it typed you'll see it! I promise. Any questions? Email me at: slayer_of_dragonkillers@yahoo.com  
  
Later.  
  
-Chimera Dragon 


End file.
